Say My Name
by IAreTheOne
Summary: Being dissassociated from the world around him, Taylor seeks assurance from his friend Zack. When a new student finally arrives at Holmwood high, things seemed to get much worst... Contains: boy/boy, lots of blood, strong language and strong sexual scenes. You have been warned.


Nnnghh!

Blood seeped from my lips as I bit back my screams. Deadly claws found its way towards my neck, tracing the thin collarbone which lined both sides of my chest.

"Now... where else should I bite?" The voice taunted me. My face suddenly became pale. Whatever this creature was, gave me sudden chills. My body screamed to flee but I was held real close. Too close. I was bounded by strong hands which held my wrists above my head. I felt so vulnerable, so weak; Though I was no weakling. This creature could have ended my life within an instant.

"P-p-please let me go.." I managed to breathe out. I felt the claws slid from my collarbone towards my neck. Slowly, it made gentle circles, seemingly tracing for another perfect spot. A warm tongue trailed from my exposed neck towards my left ear, causing me to shiver more uncontrollably.

"And why should I do that? After all, you are mine." Its sick hot breath made a soft moan escaped my lips. Without warning, the creature injected its fangs into my neck, sucking and slurping the crimson liquid which flowed freely. My hands held the creature weakly. The pain seared through my entire body, causing my body to become numb. I gritted my teeth as my light blue eyes slowly dimmed into darkness.

A familiar voice echoed loudly through my mind...

"Taylor! Taylor!"

The voice boomed right in my left ear. I nearly fell flat on my face from the stool I was sitting on. I groaned in pain, realising that everything seemed to be quite normal. No stench of blood and the sight of total darkness. No longer did my body felt numb. But what I felt though was the sharp jab of pain that soared through my knees.

And God, they hurt like shit...

"Taylor, this is almost a hundred time you passed out on me man!" My friend Zack, stretched forth his thick arms and lifted me gently from the hard floor. I sat back on the stool carefully, still feeling totally disoriented.

"Hey, you ok Taylor? You seem to be a little off these past months."

Yes, It would be almost a year since these crazy dreams and visions kept haunting me. The scenes were always playing in my mind like someone...or something... deliberately put a curse on me. These dreams were surely not normal. That I knew for sure. The way this monster...t-this creature approaches me, the way he would slowly glide his tongue along my ears, and how its claws would tear my flesh open. The way it makes me moan...

"Tay, snap out of it will ya!?" I slowly cast worried blue eyes towards Zack who seemed to be much more worried about my wellbeing than me. His golden honey eyes made me melt...In a friendly way if there was ever such a thing. But Zack truly had an aura that made me felt loved and protected. He came closer to me, dragging his stool close to mine, as he plopped his ass on it.

His gaze never faltered and so did mine.

"Dude, like seriously, you're scaring the shits out of me. I wanna know exactly what's going on with you. You haven't told me shit!" His arms folded across his chest, obviously intending to keep up the competition. I sighed to myself knowing exactly what he was trying to do. His eyes glared at me intently, while he was smartly using his 'in-dept analysis' as he liked to call it. He somehow found out that I am in love with his eyes; that his best friend literally envies them. His eyes felt as if it were another portal to another side of something. Too much gloss, perhaps?

Zack was as determined as a fly. How could one have such pretty eyes? Yes, he is my best friend and its not that I don't trust him, I really do, but I felt somehow that some things are better left unsaid. Who knows what might happen if I ever mentions such strange perverted dreams? To lose a best friend which is that good to me would be like losing my parents. Zack meant the world to me. He was and is the only friend I have ever had.

"WHAM!" I jumped from slight shock as both of his tightly clenched fists gave the lunch table a loud thump.

Yep, we were still at school still in the lunch room. Everyone turned their attention towards us. Loud whispers echoed throughout the lunch room as a shade of pink tinted my cheeks. I was totally embarrassed. Too much unwanted attention. I just wanted to bury myself under a rock. Apparently, everyone knew how fucked up I was. Like seriously, how much disoriented can I be? I was not even made aware of my surroundings.

Now all that was left was a 'round of applause' or bottles sailing towards us. I could not tell. There was a series of weird expressions. Why do I have to be in this position?

Sigh... Way to go Zack.

"Damn It Taylor!" Zack seemed slightly pissed. It seemed as though he thought that I was disassociating...again. He didn't even care whether eyes were watching us or not. I quickly gathered my senses as I looked him straight in the eyes.

Oh my Gosh...Love the eyes...

"You're embarrassing me Zack!" I whispered as I turned my attention towards the ground in total humiliation. Sometimes, Zack can be scary and I won't deny him being strong. He really is. A month ago I saw how he dealt with some punks who tried to bully me; and trust me, he dealt with them real good. I never could comprehend how we became best friends. I always try to remind myself to never get this side out of him, though I knew that he would never hurt me. I was too much a gem to Zack.

I was suddenly hurled from my thoughts once more, as he tugged at my arm, pulling me behind him. Now there's the show that everyone wanted to see. Eyes wandered on us, some actually tried not to stare directly. Everyone knew who Zack was. He was everything in one. A protector, a ladies guy and the school's champ in track and field. To me, he was perfect in almost every way.

"Dammit Zack! You're hurting me!" My hands felt numb from the steel grip Zack had on my arm. Ignoring my pleas, he passes several classrooms, frantically searching for somewhere...private.

He shoved me inside an unused classroom, ensuring that he locked the door behind him. He pressed me roughly against the wall tilting my head upwards to meet his golden honey eyes. Eyes which seated on a perfectly handsome face which rested on a beautifully sculptured lean body, muscles aligned on almost every aspect of his features. And...

What the hell am I saying?

I suddenly became scared. Not that I've never felt that way around him. But I felt more vulnerable to something else... Being backed up against a wall with nowhere to run made me felt weak. His blond hair covered one eye with his lips being close; no, a little too close; I felt an all too familiar sensation rushing throughout my whole being.

"Guess I don't have a choice huh Taylor?"

And thats when he did the unthinkable...

xXx


End file.
